


Full nest feelings

by lostbirbwrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Jesse McCree, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dating, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbirbwrites/pseuds/lostbirbwrites
Summary: Being  a dad and a commander isn't something an average person can do.  Gabriel stuck with a new kid  and needs help but the question is who?





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s clear, Morrison is your area clear? Hello? Come in! This is Reyes to Morrison! Morrison! Respond!” He shouted to no avail into a broken line. The commander frustrated orders not going through. He order his soldiers to search for any survivor or any lingering enemies waiting to ambush any unsuspecting soldier or some terrorist using a survivor only to use them as a hostage in some pity attempt to win. It was hard to see with dust everywhere and too many soldiers in the same place. Every soldier dispersed while Gabriel stay in his location. The dust settled and he was able to finally see where he was. Though he rather he didn’t see at all. He was all alone, no one around and finally managed to get a small sense where he is in this apartment building. The half broken fluorescent lights lit some of the hallway and he was able to see.

Scarlet splatter everywhere to from wall to wall and the smells of gunpowder with rotting flesh never did sit well with Gabriel. No matter how many years of training and exposure, he didn’t like seeing the faces of corpses he was suppose to save and fresh bodies that haven’t rotted always look like they would wake up and probably attack him. He always dismissed these thoughts as still being childish and needing to put more effort into try convince the UN to switch his position to head of Overwatch instead of his best friend. 

“Is anyone even around? He muttered. Aftermaths are always quiet too quiet for his tastes. Hiding and a small visual search around each place he went was standard fair for him and repeating to no end. This process of checking every room made him feel like he losing his mind. Gabriel almost wanted to wear bullets as accessory to plain black uniform. He was almost done with his small patrol. “I swear...I’m going to report to the UN to get better communicators instead of these shitty ones.” Hand on door he turns it and hears a soft melody and loud wailing. It almost sounds like a baby. 

Closer and Closer the melody and wailing gets more clearer. He recognizes that song, as child he always listened to it when his mother yelled at him in his room to get up at Saturday's to clean everywhere in his home. He doesn’t know all the words but knows of that sad tune emitting from that dying radio in a hallway. A small baby wailing in a crib that's decked out in a cowboy nursery. The shade of yellow almost wanted to make Gabriel want to gag. The room seemed to be untouched despite the gruesome warfare outside the room. 

“Wow what a tacky room...” he uttered to no one. Walking closer he picked up the baby, and tried to console them but to no avail. Gabriel looking at the baby, he pitied it, given how at such a young age that this baby is alone. The name Jesse or maybe Joel was inscribed on the crib. He decided Jesse was a better name than Joel. “Jesse eh? Well I’m sorry I can't do anything for you, cowboy. But I’m sure that someone would glad to have a charmer like you for a kid.” He teased. 

He looked around the room as if trying to find someone and looked around to see if anyone was around but to his dismay he only found two corpses. One in the kitchen entrance and the other one near the nursery. At first he didn't pay them any mind but more or less feels a smidgen of morning seeing how they both tried to go Jesse but failing. How fitting that it that song playing now would serenade this meeting and Gabriel would be the one finding a baby. A man seeing so much death and causing it too with a song about woman whose suffers both in life and death would mark the baby’s tragic beginning at life. 

The sun sets on another day of fighting endlessly and Gabriel walks out of the building, tired with a screaming baby in his arms and just looks at his friends and soldiers. “Hey Gabe? Can you please explain to me, as the Commander of Overwatch and as your best friend.... why the heck are you carrying a screaming baby with you? You do know that other soldiers can take them to a refugee camp?” Gabriel didn’t respond to him, he only gave him a look that showed how dead tired and would probably pass out from trying to shut a screaming baby with nothing but some hope and a bad attempt singing any nursery rhyme and one metal song too. For three hours no one even dares says anything to him but all that tension in getting into ships and various vehicles back to base left the man dead tired and the baby finally asleep. 

The night arrives and the two men are greeted by a cheerful woman in a desolate parking lot. “Welcome...back ? Jack...Please tell me that Gabe didn’t kidnapped a baby in the middle of a mission. I don't think he knows what he’s getting into.” Ana questioned the blond. Jack was at a lost on how to explain to his best friend just came out with a baby and didn’t even bother to explain given the dead tired look he gave him. “Well can’t say I’m hurt that you say that. For the record I didn’t kidnap a baby, I found them Ana. Their parents died trying to ‘em and I know those refugee camps have enough volunteers to have time to watch Jesse and find a home.” Ana looked both Jesse and Gabriel, she knew how rough it was for Gabriel grow up in war times and being in one adult family. She sighed and Jack seemed to have an understanding look on his face. “Well that there’s some obscure rule that probably won't allow anyone that doesn’t work here isn’t allowed...but I think for Jesse’s case, they can stay for a while since we do need to call a social worker to see if Jesse even has any actual living relatives and if Jesse doesn’t. Well we need to make sure Jesse is in a good home.” The latin man smiled and thanked both at his friends for understanding. 

He waved goodbye to his friends and walked to his car and managed to find a safe way to put Jesse in. Even so one thought bothered him how was he even going to take of care of baby? A baby that he didn’t even know how old they were! He was at a lost and knew that Jack’s only experience with babies is newborn animals on a farm but they can usually handle themselves. Though there was Ana but he knew better to even bother asking someone who lives in a constant state of jet lag because of her constant trip to Egypt and has a handsome supplies of rifles around the house as decoration. Going all of his mental list of possible candidates none seem to be a right match but one seemed promising, he remembered a new recruit that joined his division. They’re a scout and barely managed to even pass the physical exam. Though they were a sweet person and seemed to be prepared for anything. Not matter how small a emergency someone had, they always had that person’s need met in a instant. They seemed like a perfect match! Hopefully he thought to himself they knew how to help him with Jesses fits because at this rate he was sure going to either be permanently passed out or Jesse would be put into the system. Which is the last thing Gabriel wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just minor edits in chapter guys! Since I noticed google was acting up on me when I uploaded


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came and most would welcome it but to certain man it was just a giant fuck you to the Blackwatch commander. His first night alone with Jesse was as awful as he thought. Jesse wouldn't stop crying and didn't have any formula since he was so tired and didn’t know if Jesse was the kind of baby that would sleep all night or if he was the type that never slept because of colics. Every minute he had to go outside and drive, he regretted going to the 24/7 convenience store and having to buy diapers and other baby stuff with Jesse screaming in his arms. He was definitely going ask the newbie tomorrow for sure, he thought to himself. Gabriel learned a lot about himself that night. He thought he knew how to handle babies since his mother would sometimes leave him to watch them because her friend was a desperate in need of a nap. Though now he feels the need to apologize to his mother for sassing her and what he put her through as a baby.

The commander arrived to the Overwatch base with Jesse sound asleep and clean, well feed. He looked like angel sound asleep to Gabriel’s dismay since he didn’t get to sleep at all. Gabriel gave no fucks to some the overwatch soldiers and employees that stared at him, he was at the right state of being sleep deprived to even notice to care. Heading to the overwatch employee kitchen, his body urges him to drink coffee or he’ll pass out from Jesse’s crying. 

While there Ana greets him and offers to pour him coffee while holding Jesse for a while. “You know holding Jesse makes you look like a mother, It suits you.” He sipped and blew at his coffee. Ana laughed at her friends compliment. “Y’know if you need help with Jesse, I would me than glad to be of assistance!” She chirped. Gabriel smiled and explained about how he had someone in mind but would keep her offer in mind. Leaving the employee kitchen he was on the look for them. 

So far he wandered around the base for about two hours and no luck. He was going to call for them, but like clockwork Jesse started crying grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone was silent and stayed away from him but like sign from the heavens they showed up. “Agent! I have an urgent issue that requires your attention.” They looked at Gabriel and at Jesse with a look a mild distressed on their face. “Uh...Sir? Does the issue involve the baby you’re holding?” Gabriel didn’t want to say yes out of fear of looking weak to everyone but just nodded his head. He handed Jesse to them and they rocked Jesse back and forth. Jesse’s crying seemed to quiet down and Gabriel needless to say was impressed how in five minute the scout managed to quiet the screaming baby. “Ok scout, How did you that?” He interrogated. “I didn’t do anything sir! I just did what anyone did with a baby that seemed around three months old. Also I think they’re hungry since they haven’t calm down and they keep grabbing my vest too..” They’re cheeks became tinted.

The scout wasn’t particularly different in shape in fact they were completely average but today they had a lot chest armor which might confused poor Jesse into thinking they might have milk. “Well they seem to calm down, but I can’t say I’m surprised sir! Your baby is cute, your wife is a lucky woman!” He sputtered in response. Gabriel couldn’t imagine a domestic life in his future plans. He was told work was very important and assumed he’d retire after overwatch didn’t need him anymore. A domestic life seemed like a far off dream since his job has to deal with up close and personal with death and other time consuming paperwork which didn’t leave little to no time for any romantic relationships.

“Um scout, There's been a misunderstanding. I’m not married and Jesse isn’t my son. Besides you’re a better match to be his parent.” He joked. Though what he really wanted to ask if they would be willing to help deal with Jesse. How did you ask someone to help take of care of a baby? On top of that a baby that wasn’t even theirs? “Oh...Thank you commander, Sir! But I don’t I could raise Jesse all by myself! He’s cute but he seems to like you very much!” They sang. The commander didn't know how to react the scouts comment but clear his throat and got Jesse back in his arms. 

Gabriel reminded them of what the “important matters” and he gestured to them to follow him and they did.  
The scout closed the door to his office. Gabriel sat on his chair and sighed in relief. He never thought he grateful that he had an office to do paperwork in. “Agent, regarding the matter...I’m desperate and you’re the only one that I know that qualifies to take care of Jesse with me, this week. So If you help me agent, I’ll give you some leeway in morning training.” The scout was taken aback at Gabriel's proposal. 

A pregnant pause filled the office, each minute that passed made Gabriel feel like a creeping panic of having them say no intensify more. The silence was broken with the scouts giggling. “Agent? What’s so funny?” He barked. The scout clear their throats trying to speak. “Sorry sir! I just thought you weren’t the type to bribe. Though I do feel honored that you asked me to help with Jesse. I would be glad to help you, Commander! Though I will take you up on that offer!” Gabriel sighed and like clockwork Jesse started to cry again. The scout laughed and took Jesse from, gently trying to console him. Gabriel thought to himself that maybe Jesse and him have a chance with them around.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and Gabriel has been never grateful for the scout barely passing and joining his division. Truly, the scout had seem to know what their doing, like how to handle Jesse’s fits while also teaching him how to handle him when they aren’t around and he wondered if they had kids of their own and that why did they decided to join Blackwatch. They seemed pretty capable of landing a job as a daycare employee or a nanny but why join his job?  
It was morning now and Gabriel was making coffee for himself and the scout. In the distance he heard Jesse cry and the figure of the scout holding Jesse was walking to him. “Morning sir....Are you making coffee? That’s nice, can you heat some formula while I change Jesse?” They scout yawned. “You know don’t have to keep calling me Sir, Call me Reyes or Gabriel. You’re staying my place so I’d rather keep the formalities at Blackwatch.” The scout took note of his request. They both agreed to stay in his apartment since it would be easier both for them to tend to Jesse. Though it was mostly for the scout’s sake since his home was closer to the Overwatch base and the scout was mostly curious about Gabriel’s private life since everyone joked about how he lived in the Blackwatch division. 

Gabriel finish his coffee and took Jesse from the scout. The scout sat on the couch and stirred the coffee cup he gave them. Gabriel was happy seeing the scout on his couch and seeing Jesse mollified when he was drinking his bottle. He almost forgot the comforting and nostalgic feeling of domestic life. “Hey si- I mean, Reyes you can give me Jesse when he’s done with his bottle. Also I was wondering can I take the day off?” They asked. Gabriel raised a brow at his scout’s request. The base knew them as hardworking and never missing any days even when the weather seemed to be determined to blow everything away. “I can ask why, pajarito?” The scout avoided his gaze. He knew when to quit and so ok it was alright but had to help with some paperwork later today. 

He left and kissed Jesse goodbye, his face was so close to the scout. The mexican man didn’t notice at first, how soft their lips looked and how bright with life showed in the scout's eyes. He was so close to touching their face and desperately wanting to feel how soft they felt. He stopped looking at the scouts face flushed. Gabriel pulled back and started to bolt to work.

The scout looking at Jesse decided to do some shopping for him since Jesse need his own space to sleep in. The nights having to tend to jesse was getting harder since he was so fussy about who and where he slept with that night. Though the scout admits it was cute seeing Jesse sleeping on Gabriel like a teddy bear. Grabbing a bag of Jesse necessities, they head out. Getting a crib into apartment is hard but hiding is harder from the person who owns the said apartment, which a thought occurred to the scout. Five hours it took to buy a crib for Jesse and some other things for him since Jesse was surprisingly picky with the toys he wanted. The scout regretted bring everything at once and not telling the commander or a friend to help them bring it up and to maybe hold Jesse just in case he has a fit. Though they somehow managed to get all of Jesse’s baby necessaries in the apartment. 

Sunset showed itself after what felt like an eternity and to the scouts surprise, Jesse finally cried after being so quiet the whole day. Flustered the scout was trying to calm him down, a sound interrupts and Reyes opens the door to scattered bags with a baby crying in the scouts arms. He was so close to shutting the door and buy dinner outside. He didn’t want to deal with personal nonsense since Blackwatch has enough nonsense.“So this is what you’ve been up to? If I known I would’ve helped and why don’t you give me Jesse and we both set up what you bought?” They nodded and handed Jesse to Gabriel. Gabriel held Jesse and immediately stopped crying, maybe the scout was right and Jesse was attached to him. Carrying all of the stuff into the spare bedroom the scout leaves the living room, alone with Jesse. Gabriel gave Jesse sorrowful look at his calm expression and wondered if he deserve this small baby’s affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a single chapter update today.


	4. Chapter 4

Four weeks have passed and the social worker has yet to arrive and each week that past, tugged at Gabriel heartstrings. He didn’t expect that Jesse would give him something missing, Reconnection to his forgotten roots, a full warm home and family life. Every time at home, Scout no his pajarito and Jesse having greet him at the end everyday, having meals and trying teaching Jesse how to speak. He didn’t want to let go the feeling of domesticity but it was selfish to keep Jesse around and he knew it. 

Gabriel very well knew with his position in Blackwatch was a job that he couldn’t half assed and couldn’t ask an unreasonable request to ask to pajarito to stay and raise Jesse like they were married. They weren’t his. Yet. He almost felt ashamed of letting himself indulge in ridiculous fantasies. Almost. “Good morning gabriel, Sorry about the drool stain on your nice cushions. I swear I’ll clean it up after the social worker picks up Jesse!” Gabriel wanted to say something but nothing. He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t someone to take Jesse away and wanting them around having them stay like some married housespouse but just kept making the morning coffee for the both of them.

The scout went to Jesse’s room which at first was a spare bedroom that gabriel has yet to find someone else to rent with. They got Jesse and as always Jesse fussed for getting woken up and being carried around in the mornings. They tried to comfort Jesse but failed. The scout didn’t mind Jesse’s crying since more or less jesse already accepted them as a stand in ‘mother’. Gabriel was so used to Jesse’s crying and got him from the scout as they entered the kitchen.They both were so used to morning routine that they both knew the exact time to trade jobs without even batting an eye to each other. The scout was so thankful to gabriel for this part of the routine but also a little embarrassed. They worried about how to outsiders they looked like an old married couple and how Gabriel knew their own habits like the back of his hand. 

Nonetheless they liked indulging in the morning routine and see their boss in a different light. It was so fun to imagine marriage with Gabriel and Jesse as a son. “You know cowboy. The law has to get up early and if you’re determined to dispense justice by yourself and that means you get up at sunrise.” He teased Jesse. It was cute, thought the scout. They absolutely adored how Gabriel would to talk to Jesse. He was always gentle with Jesse, and he knew that Jesse being four months old had a personality that was sassy and always wanting attention. They couldn’t imagine having to handle Jesse alone without him. The scout felt so happy but a strange sense a melancholy came to them seeing Gabriel looking at Jesse. How he fed him and having a small glint of sadness in his eyes.  
The truth was the scout didn’t want to leave Gabriel and Jesse alone. They loved acting as a step in mother for Jesse and getting to know their boss intimately.

Though they didn’t want to be too intimate like the time when he forgot to wear a towel after his early morning shower, lucky Jesse was asleep. The scout finished the coffee and went to pour in the cups that Reyes left out for them. Jesse was done with his bottle, Reyes headed towards them and gave Jesse to them. They had their hands open for Jesse but tears just started welling up. A strong sense of reality just hit the scout. The thought of one day, that their sweet dream will be ripped straight from their hands. Gabriel immediately set Jesse into the carry and go, that they both forgot to put away and went up to them. “Hey are you ok? Did you get coffee on you?” 

The thought of leaving Gabriel and Jesse was painful and unbearable for them, they tried to kept those thoughts at bay because who need a reality that's deny any happiness and indulge in the fantasy of having a husband and baby that adores you. Reality is a cruel mistress and just pulled Gabriel close. “Look Gabriel I want you to fire me. Please” Gabriel brows knitted. “I’m going to do that. Now can you tell me what’s wrong?” They didn’t want to admit to Gabriel all these thoughts of being with him. The fear of having to leave and not seeing Jesse was something scout couldn’t bear but it was painful to not say anything. “...I’m sorry to say this but I feel like I can't be here anymore...it’s not you trust me, Reyes.” They sniffed. Gabriel was confused by this statement, just what conclusion did they come to? A conclusion that drove them to suddenly want to leave his apartment which they have stayed for a entire month. “Paraitjo you have stayed with us for a month. And to mention live with me in that month! Why the sudden urge to leave? Did I say or do something to offend you?” He pleaded. The scout face was beyond flushed.

Even before moving to Gabriel home, they didn’t want to admit to themselves they had a crush on the commander. The crush to something more a stronger feeling but they didn’t want to admit it was love. Being in love was painful but it's even worse if you’re love with someone who you didn't even have a chance with. “Reyes...I’m not sure if I’m allowed or should say this is but...I think I have.. Some very deep feelings for you.” The commander was flustered and the scout’s shade of blush would’ve put an apple to shame.

He broke their embrace and cleared his breath. He admired the scout’s tenacity and gentleness and it grew over time but as commander he had to treat his subordinates equally. Though they were special and he knew this. “I... um...I actually might feel the same as well but I’m afraid I have to fire you for um...violations. But! I still hope that you’d consider dating me and maybe move in with me?” He looked away and his hands restlessly rested on the kitchen counter. Worried about reject the scout, no the former scout responded with a kiss as a yes to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this earlier but life happened lol. I hope you guys get ready for next weeks chapter since some angst is coming! <3


	5. Chapter 5

More weeks have passed since gabriel’s sudden proposal and the former scout was officially dating the blackwatch commander and a parent to his makeshift son. If heaven was a place for the commander it was his apartment, thought the latin man. Truly a blessing into self.  
The sound hearing his cute beloved says welcome home and jesse babbling too. “He’s talking more and more, we need to watch ourselves.” They joked around. Jesse was around six months now and they both couldn’t any prouder of jesse’s attempt. Reyes held Jesse and sat down on his couch. Looking at the baby he tickles with his stomach, jesse squeals with delight and enjoy’s a television program.  
A relaxing evening for the commander, from a hectic day and upsetting news. At the kitchen, reheating some frozen foods and heating Jesse’s bottle, Gabe’s cute datemate is readying dinner for today. Jesse’s giggling is calming sound to the two and both enjoy a good meal. “You know,I do feel sort of bad leaving you and Jesse alone for a long time... and he’s growing up so fast too.” He sighed. Placing a hand on his cheek and kissing the commander. “You know that isn’t your fault, and plus we’re both ok. As long you come back it doesn’t matter in the end.”  
Holding Jesse he didn’t feel like letting him go since it was his fault his parent were dead due to his careless planning. Gabriel face was painted in regret and held Jesse closer.

Today was a horrible, since the Blackwatch commander got word of the social worker coming to get Jesse. He didn’t know to tell them the news but it was more of the feeling not wanting to tell them after seeing them give up so much. Gabriel had a feeling of if they even got a new son, the child wouldn’t be able to have the same charm Jesse had for a baby suddenly popping out of the blue for the couple. Jesse for a baby trying and understand how to talk. “I actually have something to tell you...” Gabriel holding even Jesse tighter to his chest breathes out. “I just got a call from the social worker that I kept trying to get when I first got Jesse...and I think they’ll try to put in the foster system.” A look of disbelief overcame them. They got up with their hands away from him and on their head while pacing all around the kitchen and back to Gabriel. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner!” They stomped so loud it made Jesse cry. “I can’t believe you want someone to Jesse! Our Jesse! Gabi...” They muttered. Noticing they accidentally made him cry, they went to console and apologize to him. Ripping Jesse from Gabriel's arms. Gabriel wasn't happy about some stranger taking Jesse but wasn’t going to waste his breathe in a screaming contest. Especially since he didn’t want Jesse to deal with his parents arguing around him at a young age. “Listen, I just got this news and I!” He paused to think of what to say. “But what! Gabriel? What could you possibly say to make this a better situation?” They huffed. “I didn’t expect to fall for you and Jesse. From the beginning I didn’t intend to keep Jesse around since the refugee site couldn’t take of him...and it was my fault for not considering the people in the building and we’re both are adults...so there’s no way we can have Jesse...unless.” He clasped his mouth in anger and embarrassment about the next words he was suppose to say. “Fine then let’s get married! I don’t care anymore!” They exclaimed. 

Gabriel stunned at this development, he didn’t expect them to agree so quickly. He wasn't a complete romantic at heart, but he didn’t want to marry someone he didn't even ask on date. His mother taught him well, and that if he ever did a shotgun marriage he would probably be cursed. Though he didn’t believe in curses he did believe his mother would probably rise from her grave and yell at him. 

“What? No! I am not marrying you! W-We have even gone on date yet Do you really think I’m that tasteless I would marry you without even going our first date.” He huffed. They looked at the commander in disbelief. Their eyes in disbelief that the great war hero and blackwatch commander, Gabriel Reyes, refused to marry and save his ‘son’ all because they didn’t go on a date. They were truly floored at his reaction. “Fine then let’s go on date and then get married already because if it’s one date that’s keeping jesse from being sent to god knows where! Then let’s go on one right now!.” They breathed out to calm down.  
The argument seemed have settle down and jesse started babbling and storm. His small hands seemed like he like he wanted to gabriel’s hand. The former scout tried to leave with jesse but he refused to give up. Not wanting to deal with another of his fits they called reyes. “Gaba! Gaba!” Jesse urged the commander to give his full attention. Caught off guard, the commander looked at his beloved and jesse. Gabriel immediately reached for his phone and tried to coax jesse to say his first words but true to his nature didn’t respond to any of his bribe or sweet nothings. Jesse just laughed and started to play with the strings on his parent’s hoodie. “I can’t believe his first words was your name...” They giggled. “Gabriel...it’s going to be hard to let him go...but if I have to go on date with you so we can get married quickly, I don’t mind just....don’t let him get taken away.” They rested their head on the commanders shoulder. Feeling his warmth and trying not to tear up again in front on him. “I promise...and well I am sorta sorry for freaking out since..well my mother would probably come back to life if she knew I got married before I dated the person.” He snorted. It was late at night and the two went to sleep and waiting for their date tomorrow. The two kissed and both hoped that if that day ever did come, by some miracle that Jesse would stay.  
The fated day came and needless to say, Gabriel was excited. He was almost tempted to cancel work. Through chance Gabriel managed to get Ana to watch and got jack to cover for him. Which was very lucky since the nightmare amount of paperwork for both overwatch and blackwatch. It was a cold day and it was a nice afternoon. Gabriel managed to hide his date outfit from them, he was curious what look they were going for. “Sorry for the wait! Jesse was being fussy when I handed him to Ana.” They chirped. If a man could fall in love again and again, Reyes was certain that it was the second time he managed fall for them. The two set off to a nearby cafe and order, settling down. The silence was deafening and awkward, the two thought they would’ve been used to each other but this date proved otherwise. “...So how's Morrison and Amari? Morrison is such a mess without his coffee” They giggled “I hope the intern has nerves of steel to deal with him and Amari.” Gabriel smiled and took a sip of his black coffee. “Well I’ve been make their coffee sometimes so don’t worry too much about the interns. But I wonder if Jesse’s isn’t giving a hard time to Ana.” He mused while turning his cup.

“Well I’m sure that Ana can handle him and Jesse maybe have a phase of being sassy but he’s a good baby.” They took his hand held it. The cafe’s atmosphere was calm but the two couldn’t help but think nonstop about their son. After eating and having some time to enjoy each other without Jesse, they both immediately headed home. “Wait,before we head in!” He fumbles for a bit and grabs both of their hands clasping it firmly. Taking a breathe and another, Reyes managed to gather all his courage. “I know this is very fast but will you...” He kneeled and pressed their hands against his forehead, tightly as if they would disappear in seconds from him. “ Will you do me the honors of being my one and only person I marry?” He puffed out. “I...I...” Overwhelmed with emotions and holding back the urge to kiss their sweet boyfriend nodded and just hugged outside their apartment in the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enough to satisfy you guys! I'm really excited for the coming chapter since their more fluff to be shown! But it won't come out for a least for a while since being an adult is always interrupting my time. Though I'll try to keep a schedule ;w;


	6. Chapter 6

The couple have been engaged for what feels like forever but really is a solid month. Both lost in romantic bliss, they both forgot the social worker arriving in the same week poor Jesse got over his first cold. A lot of their time was spent either taking care of Jesse or making decisions for the wedding. They both were truly lost in bliss and both didn’t notice the changing world around them.   
“I can’t believe out of the three of us, our little gabe is the first to get hitched and have a kid. So when’s the wedding? I’m dying to see gabe become a groomzilla.” Ana teased. “Ana please, you got married first. So you’re the first and well I can’t help but feel betrayed, Gabe. Didn’t you know how many times the new recruits tried to get us on a date. Now what am I supposed to tell everyone?” Jack chimed in with his hands two mugs full of coffee. Considerable time has passed since the overwatch commander and the commander’s right hand visited their friend's home. The blackwatch commander was taken aback by the surprise visit but glad to see them.   
Dealing with the blackwatch division mission plus paperwork hell and being busy fawning over his son,didn’t leave gabriel with time to spare. He didn’t care anymore because with his fiance help, reyes felt like he could take on the world.   
“Well you could always pretend that you hooked up with reinhardt, think of the publicity. Heck” Gabriel joked. Hand and Hand with a generous amount of food with each plates, and the most pinkest, laciest apron on serving everyone. “Jesse’s finally asleep, thank god. Oh commander Morrison, lieutenant amari! I uh...Sorry sir...ma’am but I didn’t realize you were around!” They panicked. Ana giggled while stirring her coffee and placing a hand on jack’s arm. “Please my dear, we’re not you superiors anymore. You can call us by our actual names or if you prefer our last names.” Ana sang. Morrison just smiled and started eating the plate of delicious mashed potatoes and salmon. It was a calm evening in the Reyes household, Ana and jack’s laughing with gabriel’s great jokes, and his fiance enjoy the atmosphere. Everything was quiet and peaceful until a small cowboy cried for his parent’s attention. “I’ll go gabi, I don’t want Jesse giving everyone else a cold, and besides you’re great at entertaining.” They walked off going to console their son. Gabriel continued to entertain his friends but Jesse's crying got louder and louder. At first Gabriel tried playing it off and kept talking with his friends but jesse’s crying didn't stop. Out comes them with a Jesse dressed in cute cowboy pajamas, crying his little heart out.   
“um....Gabriel, I think Jesse wants your attention...I checked everything but he still won’t stop. I swear jesse just knows when interrupts and act cute!” they joked around. Gabriel seeing the defeat gets up and holds Jesse while walking to his room.  
“Hey scout, I’ve been wanting to ask for awhile, but how come you’re good at care taking? If it’s too personal then I’ll back off but you know, I sorta miss the blackwatch soldiers accidentally calling you ‘mom’ or ‘dad’.” Jack mused while moving his potatoes. The ex-scout smiled and sat across from the commander and co. “It’s not personal morrison but if you both want to know...You know the war...was awful but I was barely an adult when it happened and I saw so many kids lose parents. Some kids don’t even cry. So I built a home far from the mess and became a parent.” They laughed “I only joined overwatch because the kids grew up and well If I can help others that’s fine with me.” They sighed and took a sip of their orange juice that gabriel left ready along with their own plate. The home finally quiet from jesse’s crying, Gabriel was hiding from his fiance, albeit wasn’t the best with his stature and Ana staring him dead in the eye. Giving him a subtle look of ‘get over here you big baby’ which made gabriel hide even more. The blackwatch commander didn’t know what to make of the new information, he just know realized that he knew how they are a person and some of their past because of their legal papers. Though he didn’t hear from them, and how they grew up. “Well as the overwatch commander, I can gladly say that you excelled in your performance as a soldier. We could use more people in both blackwatch and overwatch. If you ever feel like coming back feel free to ask for me.” Jack shared while finishing his potatoes. Ana yawning and place her arm jack’s shoulder dramatically, whispered something in his ear and letting go quickly.   
Finally deciding to face the music, the blackwatch commander enters his kitchen again, while dramatically waving his hands around. “Jack please, the UN would have an aneurysm if we did that. Though no one said about a letter of recommendation so...” Gabriel added. Ana and the fiance giggled at how threartics and how jack acting like a damsel in distress responses. Yawning all at the same time, ana grabs jack by the arm and bids the couple a good night. Gabriel after sending off his friends down the bus stop returns home and feels restless about his soon to be spouse. The clanking of dishes and quiet is the only noise he hears in his small home. “You know...I think Ana’s too smart for her own good sometimes. But I guess that’s why we’re friends.” Gabriel whispers in their ear while being careful and trying to gentle hugging them from behind. They giggled and kissed their soon to be husbands’ cheek. “Hey uh...dear, I didn’t know that you raised kids before? Why did you tell me?” Gabriel asked. “Well....I...listen Gabriel I left out a lot when I told jack and ana because it’s sorta painful y’know and plus I want all our attention to go to our jesse and the wedding...I promise that I’ll tell you everything when the dust settles. Also if you’re worried your marrying some secret monster in a human disguise, don’t worry I had test done before.” They giggled. Gabriel was annoyed in their response but understand from their tone how painful it was for them and decided to ask later in their honeymoon. They both stayed in the kitchen and Gabriel just kissed them in his arms, hoping the day he can learn more about them would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINALLY it's out! Sorry about the billion mistakes in other chapters haha... My health is still trash but at least but at least this fic is getting to the sweet part that I can't wait to write! So stayed tuned and if it doesn't come out this week or 2 weeks. I'll probably post two chapters as an apology so til next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Er if it says chapter two please ignore that since I'm not sure how to fix to it but please enjoy it!


End file.
